Holiday Beefin'
by pinta15
Summary: After visiting Santa at the mall, Riley gets all excited about Christmas. But he plans on getting revenge on Santa for past Christmas's. Have A Merry Christmas!


**Holiday Beefin' **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Boondocks.

**A/N:** This is my first holiday fanfic. Hope ya'll enjoy it. I was going to rate this fic K+, but since there is a few bad words, I rated it T just to be safe.

* * *

Christmas was just around the corner, so the mall was crowded with people doing their Christmas shopping. Checks out lines were long and the line to see the jolly white man in the red suit was the longest. Poor Riley was standing impatiently in the back.

"Damn, this line too long. If mall security wasn't watchin' for me, I would knock all these white kids out the way." Riley was talking to himself. He was about twenty feet away from Santa. Nearly a half hour later, Riley got a chance to tell Santa what he wanted.

"Take a seat little boy." Santa patted his lap, signaling Riley to take a seat there.

"Naw that's cool. I don't feel comfortable sitting in another man's lap. I'll just stand here right next to you." Riley stood right by Santa's chair.

"Oh, alright. What' your name young man?" Santa looked at Riley with confusion. Right away, he knew Riley wasn't the average eight year old.

"I'm Riley Freeman. I'm here today because it doesn't look like you've been gettin' my letters these past few years. I came to see you in person to make sure you know what I want for Christmas."

"With my busy schedule, I miss a thing or two. So what would you like for Christmas?"

"What I've wanted since I was six. I want 24 inch chrome rims, and I want them to spin. Then, I want a chain. Not no fake chain neither. It's gotta be rockin' real ice, and feel free to throw in a Playstation 2 with a copy of all the Grand Theft Auto games."

"Um…okay. Just remember to behave, or you'll get a big lump of coal." The Santa teased Riley.

"Cool. Don't forget." Riley stepped down, and then left the mall.

* * *

Christmas was only a few days away and Riley counted down each passing day.

"Since when are you all into Christmas?" Huey asked his younger brother that Christmas Eve with amazement that he showed so much interest in a holiday he used to scorn.

"Because this year, I went to the mall and I talked to Santa personally. I'm hopin' with that, he'll know exactly what I want, and for once, I will get something I asked for." Riley said as he watched the Charlie Brown Christmas special with interest even though he had seen it many times before.

"Maybe you don't get anything because you behave badly." Huey knew better than anyone about Riley's mischievous behavior.

"Don't be hatin' Huey." The Christmas special ended shortly after. Afterwards, the cartoon version of the Grinch started. "This year, I'm gonna wait for Santa on the roof with my BB gun. I'm gonna make him pay for forgetting about me these last few years by jacking his sleigh and his bag of toys." Riley had a menacing expression on his face as he spoke about his plan.

"So you're gonna stay all night on the roof in the snow waiting for Santa so you can jack his sleigh?" Huey asked his brother in disbelief. Sometimes, Huey couldn't believe some of the things that came out of his brother's mouth.

"Yeah, and then I can hustle the toys I don't like. I can make a killin'." Already, Riley started planning on the things he wanted to buy.

"Whatever Riley." Huey just shook his head.

* * *

Once the sun had set, Riley had gone up the roof wearing his warmest coat, a beanie, and a pair of gloves. He took an extra blanket with him in case it got really cold. Concealed in his jacket was his machine BB gun loaded and ready to take down Santa.

"I dare that fat nigga to fly by now." Riley said to himself as soon as he made himself comfortable on the roof.

As time past by, the air got colder and snow slowly began to fall. Riley even got hungry, but he didn't want to head back into the house. He didn't want Santa to get away while he's eating. About two in the morning, Riley's eyelids started to feel heavy. His eyelids would shut, but he opened them as soon as he felt them close. The world around him started to become a blur. At some point he forgot what he was looking for. Before he knew it, Riley had fallen asleep on the roof right under the stars.

* * *

By six in the morning, Riley woke up shaking from the cold. He looked around and saw the sunrise. Realizing what he saw, he cursed out in anger that he fell asleep and missed Santa pass by.

"Dammit! I can't believe I fell asleep. That punk Santa must have known I was waiting up for his fat ass. Why else would he be so damn quiet?" After letting that of his chest, Riley headed back into his house to warm up.

There was still sleep in his eyes, but Riley didn't head up to his bed. Instead, he headed towards the tree to see what he had gotten for Christmas.

The first box he got was small and thin, and it was from Granddad. Riley opened it and it was Thugnificent's new CD.

"Yeah, now I got somethin' hot to blast on my radio." Riley was very satisfied with his first gift. The next game he got was also from Granddad. This one though was bigger. It was a pair of crisp and clean all white Air Force Ones.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Riley was very with this gift as well.

The next few gifts were clothes. Some were Riley's style, but others were things he would only wear if he was forced to.

"Well I guess that was everything. It sucks that Santa ain't bring me nuthin'." He said as he pushed the torn wrappings of to the side. "Wait a minute?" Riley saw a gift he hadn't seen earlier. Luckly, it was for him and the tag said it was from Santa.

He tore of the wrapping violently because he was so excited to see what it was. He wanted to see if Santa had gotten exactly what he wanted. Under the wrapping was a solid black box. Once Riley opened the box, he saw a clump of something wrapped in paper. He took of the paper and almost gasped out loudly.

Under the paper was a silver chain. Not a necklace, but a chain. On the end of the chain was a large "R" pendant. Riley put on his new chain with eagerness.

"Every time I stop believin' in you Santa, you do something phat like this." Riley looked back down to the floor, and he noticed the piece of paper that was wrapped around the chain had writing on it. Curiosity came over Riley, so he read the message it had.

_Dear Riley,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the present you got. Sorry I couldn't get you the Playstation 2. You have no idea how difficult it is to replicate those complex game consoles. I already lost two elves trying to do so. Also, what is a young boy like you is going to do with rims? It's not like you have a car to drive. The chain wasn't so difficult to make. A few elves were experts at welding, so they created your chain. I decided to give you a gift this year because you didn't attack the Santa at the mall. Last year, I couldn't overlook that fact. Anyways, be good and who knows what you'll get next year._

_Sincerely,_

_Santa Claus_

"It sucks I didn't get the other stuff I asked for, but this really makes up for it." Riley looked at his chain with a smile as he spoke.

_**The End**_


End file.
